


In Sickness and In Health

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those rare days when Byulyi gets sick and Yongsun finds herself slowly losing control of her sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

“Byulyi, wake up. You need to take your medicine.” Byulyi hears a voice, distorted but soft, swim around her head. She shifts under the thick covers, feels her joints creak as she turns to face the foreign thing sitting on her bed.

_Yongsun?_

Because if there’s one thing that Byulyi’s mind can comprehend even when she’s delirious and possibly hallucinatory, it would be the fact that Yongsun is there next to her.

“Mrrrghgrh…” 

“Don’t talk,” Yongsun laughs, a smile forming on her lips. “Now come on, try to sit up.”

Byulyi shakily pushes herself up, almost grunts in exertion as she manages herself into a sitting position. Her vision is starting to clear up, and she’s blessed with the image of her girlfriend looking at her worriedly. 

Yongsun quickly dumps a few pills in her hand and helps Byulyi swallow it down, her other hand going to the back of Byulyi’s head to support it. Byulyi watches as Yongsun brings a cup of water to her lips and tilts it, allowing the soothing liquid to wash the medicine down her throat.

Byulyi feels her heart constrict almost painfully as Yongsun fuses over her, brushes her damp hair away from her forehead and presses a quick kiss to her lips.

They sit in comfortable silence as Yongsun wipes her upper torso down. Byulyi watches her and shivers when she sets a cold towel on her forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Yongsun asks softly once she’s done, eyes soft with concern.

The medicine works a little too well because Byulyi feels light-headed as her throat clears. “Better now that you’re here.”

“Oh what? You can’t say my name without sounding like you’re speaking another language but when you talk grease it comes out perfectly clear?”

“My body must be telling me to be greasier then.” Byulyi shoots back, weakly grinning.

“No, no,” Yongsun cuts her off quickly. “Studies have shown that grease will make you feel worse so I don’t think-”

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?” Byulyi ignores Yongsun’s protests and sluggishly waves her hands up in a grand, drunken gesture, her cold towel flopping down into her lap. “It is the East, and Kim Yongsun is the sun!”

Yongsun’s muscles tense when Byulyi suddenly stops talking as if deep in thought.

“Kim Yongsun is the sun,” she murmurs. “Yong _sun_ and the  _sun_ \- Yongsun-!”

Byulyi squishes Yongsun’s face with both her hands, pushes her cheeks together, doesn’t acknowledge the annoyed grunt that escapes the older girl.

“Do you know what you are?”

“Uh, healthy and sane unlike a certain other somebody here in this room?”

“You are Kim Yongsun,” Byulyi says it like it’s an epiphany.

“…Okay?” Yongsun nods, confused.

“Kim Yong _sun_.”

“Yes, my name. Kim Yongsun.”

“And what else is beautifully bright and really hot and orangey yellow?”

“No, something in there doesn’t sound right-”

“The sun!” Byulyi says it again, like it’s a revelation. “Kim Yongsun!”

“You know that’s like the fifth time you’ve said my full name…”

Byulyi stares straight into her eyes, unblinking. “You’re a giant burning ball of gas!”

The next five seconds are spent in utter, complete silence as the two stare each other down.

“…You’re lucky you’re sick.”

“Yes doctor,” Byulyi suddenly flops back to the bed in a dramatic flourish, resting a hand to her forehead like a female lead in a drama. “I have an incurable disease that will kill me!”

“Oh?” Yongsun rolls her eyes, a smile flitting across her lips. “Now it’s role play huh?”

Byulyi sits up, the humour in her eyes gone, her tone deadly serious and sharp.

“Yongsun, my health condition is not something to joke about.”

Yongsun splutters and Byulyi falls back into character.

“-yes, an incurable disease!”

Yongsun rolls her eyes and plays along.

“Oh no,” She says in the most monotone voice possible.

“My dear,” Byulyi reaches out to yank Yongsun’s hands with her own. “A grieving widow would break anyone’s heart; even the dead will weep for the loss of your beloved!”

“Oh, you died. That was quick.”

“But I survived!” Byulyi sits up again.

“What was in that medicine again?”

“To tell you that our children need you!”

“And we have kids, just great.” Yongsun mutters. “So what’s this incurable disease that apparently revives people from death?”

“My love for you.” Byulyi bluntly says as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. Yongsun slaps her on the arm, embarrassed, as her cheeks quickly redden. “Ow- it’s true! There’s no cure; I’ll never stop loving you and I’ll still love you even when I die.”

“Ugh, why do you- I can’t- just-!”

Yongsun’s incoherent babbling drowns out Byulyi’s ranting and it quickly escalates into a shouting competition before the door slams open and Hyejin stands there, looking very, _very_ annoyed.

“Listen you two, I could care less about your weird couple fights but you better keep it down because I only _just_ managed to get Wheein to eat her meds and sleep and I am not going to spend another three hours listening to her talk nonsense.”

Yongsun and Byulyi slowly nod.

“Now quiet down or I’ll do it for you _myself._ ” Hyejin’s gaze shifts between the two before she closes the door, leaving them alone again.

“For the record, that was your fault.” Yongsun hisses.

“I was expressing my feelings for you through my actions!”

“Last time I checked, you have the flu, not my acting disease.”

“Your beauty was so strong that my immune system failed so it must have passed on to me.”

Yongsun drags her fingers over her face and groans.

“Why do you always get like this when you’re sick?”

“Because I’m sick swag,” Byulyi makes a rapping motion. “Yo, yo waddup moonstar in the house.”

“ _Good Lord_.”

Yongsun thinks she’s going to go insane if Byulyi keeps talking any longer but then Byulyi yawns and relief spread through her limbs at the sight.

“Alright, fun’s over. I think the medicine’s starting to kick in.” Yongsun says. Byulyi nods and yawns again; Yongsun smiles when she sees Byulyi’s eyes water and how she struggles to keep them open.

“Can you tuck me in?” Byulyi’s voice is quiet and thick with drowsiness but she manages a goofy smile that strikes Yongsun right in the heart.

“Of course,” Yongsun pulls the covers over Byulyi’s body, wipes away the perspiration on her face and neck, places the cold towel on her forehead again and presses another kiss to her lips.

As she pulls away, Byulyi laughs softly. “Kiss me longer and you’ll get sick too.”

“If that will cure my Byulio and save me from becoming a widow then I’ll gladly do so.”

“Hah,” Byulyi says breathlessly. “You ended up being infected by my greasiness instead.”

Yongsun laughs and kisses Byulyi again, cups her face with her hands until it gets uncomfortably warm.

“Shut up and rest Byulyi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try a legit fluff version next time


End file.
